Partner
by levitrius9
Summary: My interpretation on TFP episodes Orion Pax Part 2 and 3. Please enjoy! Oneshot


7-12-12

_**Transformer's Prime**_

_**Partner:**_

_**Author's Note- This oneshot is my own little interpretation of the episode Orion Pax Parts 2 and 3 (mostly 3). I have seen the episodes but I felt it was missing a few things so thought I should add a few things that I thought should have happened during those episodes. This oneshot is dedicated to one of my fans on wattpad. Their name is starryeyed6. If you are reading this, I hope you enjoy it ^ ^ without further delay, let's get this story going. This is written in Arcee's POV.**_

" Jack. We have gained control over the Decepticon Space Bridge. Ground Bridge to our coordinates and be prepared for your trip to Cybertron." Ratchet instructed.

I stood behind him as I waited for Jack to get to our coordinates. Jack and I were going to Cybertron. Why? To get our leader's memories back. Fist's clenched tightly, my thoughts raced back to how this all started. Optimus and Megatron had defeated Unicron but at a terrible cost. Optimus lost his memories. He couldn't remember me, Bulkhead….not even Bumblebee. He stared at us as if we were just strangers to him. It was only until Ratchet explained to us that Optimus reverted back into Orion Pax that it all started to make sense. Ever since, we've been trying to get our leader back from the Decepticons. It ended in nothing but failures…until now.

The sound of a portal opening caught my attention. I turned my head to see Jack, wearing a full space suit, emerge. He walked up to me, determination in his eyes. He looked at me before turning his attention to Ratchet. Ratchet nodded to him. Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out the Key to Vector Sigma.

"Will this really work?" Jack asked.

Ratchet looked down.

"It must or else there is no hope." He whispered.

Jack nodded, understanding the full risk of this mission.

"Ready Jack?" I asked him.

He simply nodded, putting the key back into his pocket. Ratchet walked up to us.

"I will keep the Space Bridge up to prevent any communication lag over the great distance as well as to make it easier for the both of you to find your way back." he informed.

"Wait. You're not just going to drop us off at the big V?" Jack asked.

Ratchet shook his head.

"Vector Sigma is shrouded in myth and rumor Jack. It is said that the path of the primes can lead us there. We must be confident that Optimus will guide you."

I nodded in affirmative as Ratchet went to the controls and activated the Space Bridge. The enormous portal opened like a whirlpool.

"Woah." I heard Jack whisper in awe.

I quietly laughed.

"Don't worry. Space Bridging is a lot like Ground Bridging." I explained.

I could feel the energy coming from the portal. The ground shook beneath us. I smiled and smirked at Jack.

"It's just a little more intense!"

With that, I walked forward, eyes narrowed. Jack followed close behind.

The cave we were in moments ago was now gone. In its place were desolate and lifeless ruins. Elevated roads that were once used to get from place to place were littered with debris. Structures that were once tall building were nothing more than crumbling landmarks. Trenches that were once filled with pools of Energon were nothing but dry craters. The sun that once shined overhead was as red as blood and covered the planet in an eerie darkness. This is Cybertron. This was my home.

"Wow! I can't believe this! I'm actually on another planet! Arcee this is incredible!" I heard Jack exclaim in excitement but I could not enjoy the sight as he did.

I frowned as I looked at what Cybertron had become.

"Arcee?" Jack called softly.

I looked at him with sad eyes and forced out a bitter laugh.

"Now you see it. This is my home…or at least what's left of it. This isn't how I wanted you to see it."

Jack frowned.

"I'm….I'm sorry."

"In the fog of war, it's hard to see beyond the next leg of the mission or the next punch in the fight. We did everything to save Cybertron but when the fog finally lifted, there was nothing left to save." I replied sadly.

"Arcee. Jack. Do you copy?" Ratchet's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Roger. We're on Cybertron." Jack stated.

"Just keep the sightseeing to a minimum." Bulkhead's voice rang in.

"Indeed. We don't know if your journey is five clicks or five hundred." Ratchet cut in.

"Understood. We're out."

With that, I cut off communications. I looked at Jack who was currently looking at the Key to Vector Sigma.

"Ok. Ratchet said the key would guide us but I don't see ho-"

He was cut off when the key started to glow. I smiled.

"That's how." I replied, transforming into my vehicle form.

Jack quickly got on and held the key in different directions.

"Where to?" I asked.

He continued to wave the key around until it glowed a bright white when he was pointing it towards the East. He pointed in that general direction.

"That way."

With a rev of my engine, we sped down the path the key was leading us towards. Optimus…don't you worry. We're going to get you back. I swear it.

As we drove through the debris filled roads, I noticed a few familiar buildings. The first was a tall dome shaped building.

"Jack. Do you see that? The building with a dome shaped ceiling?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?" he asked with a slight nod.

"That's where I used to train with my master, Prowl. I was just a regular student and he taught me everything I know."

"Wow. Amazing. What happened to your master?"

I fell silent for a moment.

"I don't know." I finally replied speeding passed the wrecked dojo.

As we continued to drive, I showed him parts of Cybertron I still remembered. I showed him where we used to relax, a café where they used to serve the best Energon drinks and even where I used to go with my old friends. I'll admit…the memories did hurt but it brought a comforting feeling as well.

Finally, the key led us to a more desolate area. I noticed a structure far off.

"Wait. We're going towards Kaon?" I realized.

"The Decepticon capital? Swell." Jack mumbled.

As we made it to the bridge that led to the outskirts of Kaon, I stopped and told Jack to dismount. Once he was off, I transformed and pulled out my blasters.

"We're walking from here. Don't want engine noise to attract the wrong kind of attention." I stated.

"Cons?" Jack asked.

My eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Vermin."

Jack pulled out the key. It glowed brightly in the direction of Kaon.

"This way." He said.

Nodding, we made our way over the bridge and into the Decepticon capital.

Walking through the deserted streets of Kaon, I couldn't help but get the heavy feeling that we were being watched. My alertness was practically on overload as we walked through the deserted city.

We made our way to an arena in the middle of the city when I noticed the Key glowing strongly.

"We must be close." Jack said, leading us into the arena.

Making our way into the center of the ring, I suddenly felt tremors. My mind went into defensive mode as the ground began to crack beneath us. The key's light was suddenly blinding. Looking towards my right, I saw the walls of the arena starting to crumble. Something was rising from underground. By the time the rubble cleared out I was amazed to see the gates to Vector Sigma in front of us. Walking up to the closed gate, Jack presented the key. It opened.

"Vector Sigma is down here?" Jack asked.

I smirked.

"Kaon didn't always belong to the Decepticons. Megatron took it without even realizing what lay right beneath their feet."

I suddenly noticed movement overhead. Looking up I saw an Insecticon. My eyes widened. What was it doing here! The vermin hopped off its perch in attempt to crush us. Thinking fast, I grabbed Jack and got out of the way. I could feel every wire and circuit in my body getting into battle mode. I had to protect Jack. That was my first priority. Putting him down, I fired my blasters at the creature hoping it would get it to focus on me. The Insecticon looked at me for a moment before charging straight at me. Yup. That definitely got its attention. My blasters seemed to have no affect and before I could get out of the way, the vermin crashed right into me, pinning me into a nearby wall.

"Arcee!" I heard Jack call in alarm.

I swore as the Insecticon turned its attention to Jack. Forcing my aching body to comply, I dashed towards the vermin, blasters drawn. Before it got the chance to swipe at Jack, I fired. I got in between the Insecticon and Jack, still firing my blasters and ran in the opposite direction away from Jack. The Insecticon returned its attention to me and gave chase. I started jumping on rock protrusions in hopes of gaining a height advantage but the vermin started firing back at me, forcing me to get on solid ground. Once I hit solid ground, I transformed into vehicle mode and sped off. The Insecticon was right behind me though. Damn that thing was fast. Before it could grab me I skidded to a complete stop, the vermin soaring just over me. I transformed back and started firing my blasters once again. I looked at Jack, who looked at me in alarm.

"Jack! Go!" I yelled.

"Seriously!" he asked, concern on his face.

I grunted in frustration as the Insecticon closed the gap between us. I jumped just out of the way of a swipe that could have ripped out my spark and continued firing, trying to lead the Insecticon away from Jack. My shot paralyzed the vermin for a split second. Turning to Jack I yelled once more.

"Do it!"

To my relief, I saw Jack slowly back up into the gates. Just as the gates closed, I saw the sadness in Jack's eyes. I knew it was hard for him to do but now I don't have to worry about him getting hurt.

I continued firing at the vermin when its hulking form crashed into mine. That hurt but I couldn't stop now. Kicking the creature off with all my might, I managed to jump away. I saw the vermin about to swipe downwards. Jumping at the right moment, I landed on the vermin's hand and followed up with an upwards kick to its face sending it staggering back. Once again, I made my way to the higher parts of the arena in hopes of gaining an upper hand. I fired my blasters nonstop. The vermin suddenly transformed into its beast mode and charged at me. Slag my luck! I tried to jump away but the creature was moving too fast. I felt my body hit the wall hard and pain shot through me. I felt myself falling before I hit the ground and my optics off lined.

"_Arcee!" a voice called out to me._

_I looked around only to see nothing but white. I felt tired._

"_Come on Arcee! Don't tell me a you're going to give up against a little bug." It called out._

_My eyes widened._

"_Cliffjumper?"_

_Out of the white, I saw him. It was Cliffjumper! _

"_Cliffjumper! Is that really you!"_

_He nodded. I looked down._

"_I can't. I'm tired Cliff. Can't I just rest?" I asked._

_He shook his head and held out his hand to me._

"_Jack needs you."_

_My memories went back to Jack. I nodded to Cliff and reached for his hand and he pulled me up._

"_Thanks Cliff." I whispered quietly._

_He patted my back softly._

"_Go get em Partner."_

My optics on lined with a start and I shot up into a sitting position. I noticed a scraplet gnawing on my foot before I blasted it into oblivion. Rubbing my head, my thoughts flew to Jack.

"Jack?" I called out.

There was no answer. I looked around and saw the gate to Vector Sigma smashed down. My mind raced and the next second I found myself transforming into my vehicle mode and speeding down the corridors hoping to Primus that he was ok.

I finally saw the light at the end of the tunnel and increased my speed. Transforming out of my vehicle form, I entered the super computer chamber, I spotted Jack. Thank goodness he was safe. He ran up to me with a smile, holding up the key.

"I have the Matrix." He beamed.

I smiled down at him.

"Let's roll." I said transforming back into vehicle mode.

He got on and we sped off towards the Space Bridge. We quickly backtracked to where the portal was waiting for us. It didn't take as long since we already knew where the Space Bridge was. A few minutes later, I saw the portal.

"We're almost there." Jack said with determination.

"Ratchet we have the Matrix. We're coming through." I stated through the comm link.

There was no answer. I quickly stopped, Jack jumping off instinctively, and transformed.

"Something's wrong." I said.

My eyes narrowed. I could feel that someone was on the other side but who? Did the Decepticons find out?

"We Can't not go through can we?" Jack asked.

I turned my attention towards the portal.

"Stay behind me." I told him suddenly.

He looked at me with a questioning gaze but before he could ask any questions, I transformed and sped into the portal.

Going through, I saw Megatron about to deliver the killing blow on Optimus. Revving up my engine, I sped up as fast as I could, transformed and slammed right into Megatron, knocking him away from Optimus. Pulling out my blasters, I fired at the Decepticon leader but he quickly knocked me away. I recovered quickly, trying to distract Megatron long enough for Jack to give Optimus the Matrix. I jumped, ducked and weaved away from Megatron's attacks all the while firing away at him. I leaped up but before I could fire, Megatron grabbed me with his enormous claws and slammed me into the wall. He looked at me dead in the eyes.

"How nice of you to join us in our little reunion. Now, if you please, the Matrix." He demanded.

I only smirked at him. Realization must have hit him because he turned around to see Optimus absorbing the Matrix. Glaring at me with those hateful eyes, he tossed me to the ground and ran for Optimus. I wanted to yell at them to watch out but my body wouldn't listen. I watched as Megatron was about to strike Optimus in the back. Optimus suddenly whirled around and grabbed Megatron's blade.

"Megatron!"

I saw Optimus' faceplates slide on as he pulled his hand back into a fist.

"Be gone!"

His fist collided with Megatron's face sending him staggering back. Optimus followed up punch after punch before finishing off with a powerful uppercut, sending Megatron flying into the opposite end of the cave. I don't think I ever felt a smile so big grace my lips. I got up and raced to his side.

"Ratchet! How did we get here?" Optimus asked.

"Long story old friend." Ratchet replied with a smile.

"Base to Arcee. We are reading five Autobot life signals down there. Is prime with you?" Fowler called through the comm.

I smiled.

"And Jack."

I could hear the cheering in the background.

We heard a scowl and turned around to see Megatron getting up, clearly pissed. We all started to fire at him. The Ground Bridge appeared next to us.

"It's ours." I informed.

"Fall back!" Optimus commanded.

Grabbing Jack, I jumped right into the portal, appearing at base. Ratchet came up behind me followed by Bumblebee and Bulkhead. I gently put Jack down as his mother came up to hug him. We all looked towards the portal to finally see Optimus walking in. Raf walked up to him.

"Optimus?" he asked.

"Hello Rafael." He replied with a composed smile.

"The big guy remembers us! Wohoo!" Miko cheered.

Optimus noticed the Decepticon symbol on his shoulder.

"Although, it seems there is much I do not remember."

Ratchet walked up to him and put a servo on his shoulder.

"Optimus. It has truly been our darkest hour but know this…from every indication, your spark never ceased being that of an Autobot."

He looked at us with a warm smile. Everyone was smiling. Heck. Even I was.

"_You did good Cee."_

My eyes widened ever so slightly at the sound of the distant voice. Cliffjumper...I smiled.

"_Thanks…Partner."_

**There you go :) I hope you enjoyed reading this. This had to be my favorite episode by far. I feel so accomplished for some reason lol. I love Arcee and I thought I would include Cliffjumper since that was her most recent deceased partner.** **As you can tell, the thoughts between Arcee and Cliffjumper are in italic. I would have included Tailgate as well but I am fond of Arcee coupling up with Cliffjumper more. Oh and that little part with Prowl being Arcee's teacher, I couldn't resist ^ ^" they're both motorcycles so don't kill me lol I love how protective and strong willed she is ^ ^ to starryeyed6, I hope you like this oneshot :D please review ^ ^ and if you want me to write any more Arcee stories just let me know!**


End file.
